beach party
by lazygal002
Summary: sakuno the regulars of seigaku and their rival schools come to a resort, will ryoma and the others be a victim of the silver seat?or will Inui's juice get them first? find out those things on the story.seigaku regulars and sumire: mada mada dane writer!


Sakuno tomoka and the regulars seigaku and their tennis rivals went to the Ryuzaki's private beach resort, for a good summer. And another chance to be at the silver seat, not another chance to be the silver seat! This time they were definitely not going to be beaten by sumire!

this is actually just a preview i want to see if i'd get reviews, i i do i shall write the story if i don't then bye bye ideas...

disclaimer: i don't own pot...**yet**...

**phone or speaker, or sarcasticness and maybe overeactions : mada mada dane **

_thoughts or author comments: mada mada dane_

* * *

**PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Sakuno guided them to the entrance and she picked up the phone and talked to it.

"hello?" sakuno said

**"moshi moshi? This is eichi the manager, and according to your voice im sure it's you sakuno-kun" a lazy female voice said**

"mou… eichi-san im here with the visitors grandma said that was coming here" sakuno said back

**"hmm…sakuno-kun , sumire forgot to give me the list for the group with their room number should be…. " eichi said from the speaker**

"ahh do you need their names cause I think they're names was suppose to be there" sakuno replied

**"ah no need, I'll just tell you when you all get inside I'll tell mocca to guide you here.." eichi said hanging up**

After the call was made the doors opened, and a girl with slightly tanned skin and light blonde hair came out.

"hello, sakuno-san can you and the other guest follow me please?" the girl known as mocca said walking around the big place, the people call a mansion.

"eichi-san…they're here.." mocca said a girl with short dark purple hair facing the computer.

" welcome sakuno-san, seigaku regulars, fudomine will be here on 2 minutes so please ignore the noise you'll hear from outside of you're rooms especially you kawamura-san because we made your room a custom mini aquarium with your favorite fishes, and same with oishi-san you also have your own mini aquarium. And you're rooms are, 41 for kawamura-san and 42 for oishi-san hmm….. Actually oishi-san and Eiji-san's rooms are one….there's a door separating it for privacy and it has the width and length of two rooms so there are no complains. Ryoma-san's room is 44 tezuka-san's room is 45 , you're rooms are also custom and I forgot to mention this but each room has mini fridges and two computers for oishi and Eiji-san's room and one computer for the others rooms" Eichi stopped for breath. The others stared wide eyed.

" the Inui-san, Fuji-san, momoshiro-san kaidoh-san….I recommend that you find out your rooms features yourself.." eichi-san said.

"sugoi eichi-san I thought you didn't know their names since grandma didn't send you the lists, and did you plan all of this?" sakuno asked tomoka smiled as well wondering what her room might look like.

"h-hai…..you're rooms are together just like oishi-san and Eiji-san's… mocca is a **girly** specialist…so she decorated your room not..me cause I only have about 10% of girlyness…." eichi explain tomoka squealed from happiness sakuno just hugged her and thanked eichi then went to her room with tomoka and the others.

After they left, mocca came in with fudomine.

"ahh Tachibana-san nice to meet you im eichi the manager, here is the list of your teams rooms, after you've unpacked feel free to explore and enjoy around the resort, and please ignore the noise of the other school, st. Rudolph that'll be coming on about 4 minutes. Use the buzzers on your rooms to call in a servant if you're hungry or so.." eichi said getting tired of saying the details.

"nice to meet you too eichi-san and thank you for the formal introduction, were grateful that the Ryuzaki's invited us here" kippei said

"hai, you're team may make their way upstairs, oh and seigaku is kinda already up there unpacking so please be careful when you make your way up" eichi said as she stared at the group that was walking away.

Eichi rubbed her temples and picked up the strawberry juice that mocca gave her earlier, then started to drink it. The next group St. Rudolph came, she put down her drink and walked up to them.

"ummm welcome St. Rudolph, welcome to the Ryuzaki's resort, mocca will hand out the room keys…give the front desk a call if you need something or if something is wrong and enjoy the following 2 months that you'll spend here" eichi finished._ ' oh yeah I cleared up that one on only 15 seconds!'_ eichi thought to herself as her lip curved up a little bit. Forming a smile…

_'hmm…hyotei is next….'_ eichi thought ' oh well they wont be here for another 5 minutes, and it's snack time!' eichi said ordering lots of sweets from the cafeteria then sitting on a table, then mocca came again with hyotei.

" hello atobe-san welco-" eichi was interrupted by atobe who took her strawberry juice that was innocently sitting on the table.

"AHH my innocent poor strawberry juice!" eichi said grabbing it back atobe glared at her.

"get your own **maggot**…." eichi said glaring back atobe just kept glaring at her.

" how dare you steal my drink commoner…" atobe said the other hyotei students sweat dropped.

"anyway, ignoring your captain… mocca will give you your room keys, and I hope you enjoy your visit here. And next time try keeping your captain in a **leash** before he steals my drinks again…" eichi said as atobe was dragged away.

Mocca came in with another group.

'already?' eichi thought feeling a bit depressed when was she going to have her lunch dammit?.

"hello yukimura-san sanada-san welcome mocca will give out the keys…and well…enjo-" she was interrupted again by akaya and marui who started eating her snacks that was suppose to be in her stomach is sumire didn't assign her to do this!

"ahh! Shoo shoo!" eichi said shooing marui and akaya from her sweets, ten of them were gone… **GONE!.**

" ahh I want more cake!" marui complained eichi glared.

"mini fridge or room with cakes mocca give you keys, now bye~" eichi said childishly. Marui walked grumpily with his teammates to their rooms.

Next was Shitenhoji

"welcome to the Ryuzaki's resort! Mocca here will give out your room keys, and enjoy!" eichi said a kid with red hair jumped to her

"oi lady is koshimae here?" the kid asked _( you know this kid don't you?)_

"k-koshimae?….." iechi asked

" he means ryoma echizen" chitose explained

" ohh you mean that guy yes he's here they came here first so you guys are the last team to come" eichi said they started walking away to their room with their keys.

" finnaly I can eat….." eichi looked at her table the rest of her snacks were gone! Then she noticed the kid with her snacks.

"No way….." eichi said twitching with annoyance

The rest came with mocca.

" hello sumire _**thanks**_ for the trouble…and horio-san, kato-san, and katsuo-san, mocca will guide you four to your rooms, so enjoy!" eichi said the four of them walked away. Eichi grabbed mocca's arm stopping her.

" mocca when you go with them make sure to tell everyone who came that were all having lunch outside, and that were going to be having a few games that includes a few things.." eichi said with an evil smile. But as mocca left she remembered the horrible…horrible fate that was casted upon her snacks..


End file.
